Blood and Kiss
by What Remains of Alice
Summary: Sasuke sees Naruto kiss Sakura... and things get kinda angsty. I suck at summaries, just read it. NARUSASU!


A/N: Okay… this is my first fanfic. It took two days to write, one day for an editor to edit, and five minutes of skimming to convince me that it's a complete failure… oh well.

Warning: This fanfic contains suicidal content, shonen-ai, and an ultra cliché ending. If you don't like any of this, please click the back button and save yourself from being disturbed.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I made no profit from this fanfic. Please don't sue me.

Sasuke Uchiha huddled in the corner of his room, sobbing. He couldn't understand why life was so cruel towards him. First his family and clan were murdered. Then, he realized that the murderer was his own brother. His brother also still wanted to kill him. Finally, there was Naruto, the object of his affection.  
Naruto…

_Why?  
Why are you so blind? Why do you torment me so? Why?  
_

Standing up from his position, he walked towards the small bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. Opening the small cupboard behind the mirror, he retrieved a small razor blade that lay beside a jar of aspirin.  
If you can't understand my feelings, then what's the point?  
I'd rather not live than live a life without your love.  
Then, he walked towards his bed, taking the razor with him. Sitting down on the bed, Sasuke wiped away the remaining tears from his face. Then, taking the razor blade in his right hand, he cut a long gash across his other arm, sending blood splattering all over the white sheets of the bed.

_Does pain really relieve heartaches?_

Wincing at the pain he inflicted on himself, he continued to cut himself. It seemed as though the physical pain was relieving him of the agony his heart felt. His flowing blood seemed to carry away all the inner pains he once had. By now, his bed was tainted scarlet by the amount of blood shed, creating a crimson halo around his left arm.

_If you cannot love me, then what is the point of living?  
_

Looking up from the cuts adorning his arm, he saw through the window a cherry blossom tree. Tears then began to well in his eyes again.

_Sakura, that bitch.  
_

How could she have stolen him? Didn't she know about his feelings? Curling up again, Sasuke wept. He cried and cried. His tears dripping onto the sheets and into his wounds, stinging his arm. Then, he took the razor blade and flung it at a painting of a cherry blossom tree on his wall out of anger. The glass on the frame immediately shattered into a thousand pieces.

_Nobody understands do they?_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a familiar voice. "Sasuke, are you in there?" It was Naruto.

_He understands! Or perhaps not._

Hearing his voice, Sasuke only sobbed harder, unable to stop himself to answer.  
"Are you okay in there?" he asked. "Go away!" Sasuke screamed between sobs.  
"What are you doing in there? Why are you crying?" Naruto said in a concerned voice.

_He cares. Maybe he does understand!  
_

That hope was soon flattened by the memory of what happened earlier.  
"Just go away…" he whimpered. "You've hurt me enough already."  
Then, the door opened and Naruto walked in. Looking around at what happened, his faced suddenly turned white, then red.  
"Sasuke, what the HELL happened in here!?" he yelled. "What in the world is the meaning of this!?" he continued, pointing at the glass on the floor, then at the many scarlet lines across Sasuke's arm.  
"Why do you care?" Sasuke replied bitterly. "Didn't you have a great time with your lover?"  
Naruto stared at Sasuke with a look of disbelief. "What the heck are you talking about? I don't like anybody."  
"Don't pretend you didn't kiss Sakura in front of the oak tree. I saw you." Sasuke replied, tears still streaming down his cheeks.  
"That didn't mean anything. Shikamaru dared me to do that." Naruto said. "and besides, why do you care if I like Sakura?"  
"W… well… I… I… umm…" Sasuke stammered. He could feel the blush spreading across his face.

_Shit, he found out._

"Well?" Naruto asked, waiting of an answer. Then, after a moment of thought, he got it.  
"Well, it's actually because I really…" Sasuke's sentence was then broken off by a pair of warm lips on his.  
Taking advantage of Sasuke's surprise, Naruto gently probed the smaller boy's lips with his tongue; seeking entrance, which was granted.  
Being careful as not to rush and scare the smaller boy, Naruto explored the interior of Sasuke's mouth, feeling the soft skin that lined the insides of his cheeks and tasting the bland sweetness of his saliva. Then, he felt something soft and warm slide past his tongue.  
Sasuke was slowly beginning to explore the insides of Naruto's mouth as well. He timidly felt along the edges of his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Then, his tongue met with Naruto's, both swirling around each other's.  
Naruto gently broke away from the kiss and whispered into Sasuke's ear: "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Don't you know I love you too?" He then planted another kiss on Sasuke's cheek.  
"I was afraid you didn't have the same feelings for me." Sasuke replied, still dazed by the kiss.  
Naruto smiled. "If I didn't have feelings for you, why do you think I would disguise myself as Sakura to steal your first kiss?"  
Sasuke pouted. "I thought you were playing a prank on me." Then he giggled. "and besides, that didn't count as my first kiss because it was in my case, unintentional, so it doesn't count."  
"Oh yes it does." Naruto said. "and I didn't want anyone else to have it."  
Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Baka. I wouldn't give it to anybody except you anyways."  
"Now that this is settled, let's get this you and this place cleaned up then, shall we?"


End file.
